


如果我有一支枪

by imalcohol



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: HE, M/M, RPF, 东唐, 幻想向, 汪东城第一人称视角, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 试想，如果全世界只剩你和我？





	如果我有一支枪

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：If I Had A Gun...（Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds）（在文里有提到）
> 
> ——2019年1月31日

        **试想，如果全世界只剩你和我？**

 

        闹钟响起，我迷迷糊糊掀开被子一角，伸手关掉闹铃。脑子里蹦出的第一个念头是，今天有通告，但助理没有叫我起床。

        电话无法接通，我只好自己收拾东西，戴上帽子口罩和墨镜，自己拎包出门。奇怪的是一大早计程车预约迟迟无人回应，专车司机也杳无音讯，我划了划通讯录页面，翻来覆去，没找到需要找的人。时间还早，我打算走到公交车站。

        三十来步，或者只有二十来步时，我意识到周围出了什么问题。问题从我醒来时便出现了，只是我一直没注意它们，我陡然停下脚步，透过镜片紧盯这个黢黑的世界，然后摘掉墨镜，环顾四周。

        一切都停止了，不论是生命体还是非生命体，一切都停止了运行。有人两腿迈开滞在人行横道中央；有人抬头举手望着万里晴空；汽车停在马路，司机握着方向盘，脸上是还没消失的笑容；而我转过头，身后是骑着脚踏车身穿白色校服的青少年……他们统统定格在某个瞬间，就仿佛展示在城市里而非蜡像馆的蜡像。

        那些栩栩如生的蜡像。

        突然一股强烈的呕吐欲从腹胃涌上胸腔，直钻脑门。我真希望我还睡着，我还做着梦。我扒拉下口罩，弯下腰继续扶着路灯柱子干呕，我感觉到颅内压在升高，伴随耳鸣，生理泪水也盈满眼眶，我还在干呕，胃里什么也没有，我吐出来的依然只有看不见的气体和让旁人也反胃的声音。我暗怀期望地抬头看了看“旁人”，却没有任何人对此作出反应。

        我走进街边二十四小时营业便利店，不出所料，营业员站在收银台低头看着手机，一声不吭。我偷偷瞄了一眼他的手机，屏幕上是微信家庭群聊界面，连表情包也统统变成静态图了。我从冰箱里拿出一瓶矿泉水，制冷功能好像没出问题，走出便利店之前，我留下两枚硬币，在好奇心驱使下划了划营业员的手机页面，但屏幕没有给我任何反馈，它也停止运行了。

        与此同时，我和我的手机——我又想起，我的闹钟，我的浴室，或者说我的全部所属物——都在照常运行着。而那两个拨给助理和专车司机的电话，是无法接通的。

        我坐在公交站牌旁的石凳上，给自己猛灌几口冷水，刚才熊熊燃烧的恐惧和呕吐欲现在好像终于冷却了些。我再次点开通讯录，第一个是阿文，我拨过去，无法接通。第二个，第三个，第四个……同样毫无进展，包括我的母亲。

        我艰难地做了个深呼吸，手指逐渐停顿下来，我凝视着屏幕，中央出现了“唐禹哲”三个大字，那个我再熟悉不过的名字。我的思绪忽然变得混乱，我在想，那个人，我的好兄弟，他还好吗？他也“宕机”了吗？大家究竟是死了还是活着？这样的状态会维持多久？暂时，或是……永远？

        我闭上眼睛，长长地呼了口气，接着睁眼，拨通了唐禹哲名字下面一位好友的号码。我就这样一边听着手机听筒里头不断重复的机械女声，一边数着这条马路上停了多少辆白色汽车。我发现，购买白色汽车的人越来越少了。最终，手机上的通讯录让我一无所获。

        我沮丧地拍了拍脑袋，这时候阳光变得更烈了，汗水估计已经濡湿衬衫后背——同时我又发现，原来太阳也还活着。我猛地抬起头，不再躲避阳光，冲天空露出牙齿大笑起来。我知道这很傻，但这短短一个钟头内，我几乎要被逼疯了。

        好情绪没有持续多久，因为现实不断提醒着我，还有什么事情没有做。我固然知道是什么，我坐在石凳上，傻望着远方，从天空望到地面，从街头望到街尾。没有人出来解救我。我又打开手机，将通讯录划到唐禹哲出现的位置，其实我不必这么做，除了母亲外，我记得最牢的就是这个男人的号码，他是我最亲密的好兄弟。

        这时候手机如同长了锐刺，我颤颤巍巍伸出食指，指腹终于落在屏幕表面。电话拨出去了。

        嘟声响了起来。

        “喂……干嘛？”

        熟悉的声音通过收音孔，经过电流与听筒，钻入我的耳蜗。听起来有些含糊不清，还有点奶声奶气，他像刚睡醒的样子，可我早已经处理不了这么多信息，我满脑子都是，唐禹哲还“活”着。

        “太好了，你在哪里？我过去找你！”我对他喊道。我的喉咙都快被堵住了，这该死的迟来的幸福感使我耳鸣目眩，我这一秒才想起，我可以开车，我自己的车应该没有停止运作。往回十多分钟的路程就是地下停车库。

        那边传来一阵短暂嘈杂声，大概是唐禹哲从被褥里起身，然后是鼻音浓重的埋怨：“干嘛啦，这么早有什么事，不能中午讲吗。”

        当然不能。“天大的事，要等我哦。”

        看样子他刚刚睡醒还什么也不知道。我挂掉手机，不愿意浪费一分一秒，只想立刻赶到他身边，去见那个我目前唯一能联络到的“活人”。我将十多分钟的路程用狂奔缩短到了四分钟以内，上车后我立刻重新拨号给唐禹哲，嘟声响了两次，被我挂断，我打开移动数据，向他发出视讯通话，我认为亲眼看着他的模样或许会更让我心安。

        摄像头开启，唐禹哲穿着一身浴袍，光滑皮肤从白色柔软布料里冒出来，好似散发着粉红泡泡。但这家伙，一大早穿这么凉快做什么。“你晚上穿浴袍睡？”我问他，同时将车驶出车库。我记得他睡觉不爱穿太厚重的衣服来着。

        “我没穿啦，看你发视讯就随便套了一件，你什么时候到？没那么快我就先去洗澡，头发乱死了。”

        我看到他打了个哈欠，不知怎么我脑子一抽，说道：“还没那么快，你洗澡的话能不能把手机也带进去，我看着你比较安心。”

        “你神经啊？”

        “啊？不是，我不是那个意思。”我尴尬地笑了笑，但气氛很快凝重起来，我看着马路前的红绿灯，它也停留在黄色信号灯早已经不再运作，我继续踩着油门，冲过路口，在下一个弯道转动方向盘。屏幕里的人在笑着问我什么意思。我为了缓释紧张咳嗽两声，看着前方路面说道：“唐禹哲，外面好像出了点问题。反正你先不要出门，也不要离开我的视线，就先跟我聊聊天也好啦，我到了和你说。”

        “什么事搞得这么紧张？”他面露困惑，因为我私下很少叫他全名，我又见他抓乱自己的头发，“而且干嘛不让我洗澡，我现在头发真的很乱，我自己都受不了。”

        “你哪个样子我没看到过，在我面前都有偶像包袱？乖啦，等我到了再洗。”我看着他认真苦恼的样子忍不住笑出声来，头发乱一点算什么，那张脸生得这么俊俏，恐怕他剃光头也很好看。虽然他也常常吐槽我太爱照镜子太过注重仪表，但还凑合吧？我觉得我们两个半斤八两。

        我握着方向盘继续行驶，屏幕里的人刚要踏进厕所，又被我吼了出来。接着就是他那张巨大无比的脸，骂骂咧咧地冲我龇牙咧嘴说我有毛病，把“我”扔向床单，然后屏幕一片漆黑。扬声器里传来一阵细微流水声。

        “妈的拉尿不关门啊你？”我惊异地盯着重新回归屏幕的那家伙。

        “刚刚又叫我不要离开你的视线，难道真的给你看我上厕所？你能听到不就够了。”他嚷嚷起来，满脸郁闷。

        “也是，你怎么突然这么听话。”

        “汪东城你是不是有点受虐倾向？”

        他认真地看向摄像头，打量起我。我知道他叫我全名的时候也一般没什么好事了，我只好笑嘻嘻地露出张傻脸，同他扯开话题。

        到唐禹哲家的时候是上午十点二十九分，手机电量还剩18％，打开门见到唐禹哲的那刻我关掉了视讯。我展开双臂紧紧拥抱了他，尽管他一脸惊愕和抗拒。但他不知道，他这时候是这浩瀚寰宇中我所能抓住的唯一，是暴风来临时城内最狭隘冗长的那条巷道。

        说实话，我不是第一次知道他身上有如此好闻的味道。我和他同寝休息的时候，他喝醉我替他脱掉外衣的时候，他赢得篮球比赛兴奋地跳到我身上的时候，我都有偷偷闻。但我还是这么容易深陷于此。他裸露的脖颈就挨着我的鼻尖。

        “你还好吗？”

        唐禹哲软软地开口问我。我记得这个语调，他大概以为我遇到什么伤心事了。我的脑子里面有一瞬间划过那些倒胃口的“蜡像”，但很快就重新被唐禹哲绵软的声音给填满。

        我终于放开他的身体，出于想逗逗他的心思，摆出一副可怜样子：“我不好。”

        “有多不好？”

        “世界末日了，我现在无依无靠。”

        “什，什么东西？”

        “哈哈好啦不跟你开玩笑，你先去洗澡，待会出去吃午餐。”

        见到唐禹哲后我如释重负，仿佛在外头目睹的一切荒诞之事都已烟消云散。我拍拍他脑袋，推他进浴室，自己毫不客气地往他床上一躺：“充电器借我用一下，你的充满了！”

        唐禹哲从浴室门口探出半颗头：“Ok 那待会吃什么？我要饿死了，刚刚想吃早餐叫了半天外卖竟然没有一家店接单，搞什么啊，今天都歇业吗？”

        我心想现在不是个说事情的好时机，于是偏偏脑袋，看向他：“都十点多了你吃早餐干嘛，下次早点起床，一日三餐要均衡知不知道，不然对胃不好。”

        我一边说着一边思考外边的餐厅是不是也都“歇业”了，不知道还能从哪搞到新鲜美食。门口的身影消失，浴室里响起淋浴声，唐禹哲模模糊糊的声音也随着雾气一并传来：“需要照顾好胃的人是你吧，我发现你比我妈还爱念欸。”

        “谁叫你这么不让人省心，换作别人我才懒得念。”

        对方不再搭理我了，我拿起手机点开微博随手划了划，微博上没有什么值得我注意的东西，一切动态更新都停留在昨日。浴室里头除了水声还是一点动静都没有。“老唐？”我试探性叫道，久久没得到回应。

        “唐禹哲？！”我慌了神，立刻从床上跳起，冲到门口猛拍门板。

        “喂喂，干嘛啊，门都要被你拆了！”

        “我叫你你不知道要回话吗！”

        “靠你不是经常没事就爱叫我名字，我哪有那么多精力次次回应你啊！”

        “不行，现在就是不行！”

        “姓汪的我比你瘦不代表打不过你！”

        里头的水声戛然而止，那人趿着拖鞋向门口匆匆步来，浴室门突然被打开，一股热浪混杂着乳木果香味扑往我面颊。接着就是那张差点撞上来的脸。

        大概他没料到我会站在离门口这么近的位置，我们的胸脯和小腹毫无预兆地撞在一起，我立刻扶住他的后背，手沿着脊椎落到腰际。他站稳后退开两步，皱眉瞪视着我的眼睛，脸上挂满了怒意。而我的目光游离在他的嘴唇与脖颈往下的部位，气息还有些不稳。

        “你今天是怎样，故意来闹我？”

        他只套了件浴袍，结实的胸膛若隐若现，他擦着头发气鼓鼓地问我，往地砖甩落好几滴水。不知道是不是因为我的目光太过灼热，他垂头避开了视线，我有那么一瞬间在怀疑，他对我眼睛里藏着的内容感受到了几分？

        他察觉到我的欲望了吗。

        他发现我缓缓勃起的阴茎了吗。

        如果他发现了，我该怎么应对？是这该死的世界末日更好对付些，还是硬着头皮在他面前将自己开膛破肚更容易些？

        没等到我回应，唐禹哲只好拨开我的身子走去床头插上电吹风。我转身坐到床沿，背对着他，看着裤裆间的小帐篷在轰隆隆的嘈杂音里逐渐伏隐。

        在轰隆声结束的时候，我转过来面对他，开口问道：“老唐，如果全世界只剩下我们两个，你会怎么办？”

        “干嘛问这种白痴问题。”他收好电吹风，走到镜子前整理发型，将浴袍褪去一半，身子僵硬片刻，像在犹豫什么，但最终还是脱了下来。他假装自然地找出内裤穿上，套了件黑色T恤和牛仔裤，戴上两枚十字架耳钉。

        而至于我为什么能看出来他在假装自然，我不知道，可能彼此太过熟悉。

        我走到他身后，从镜子里打量他。大概是我的神情太过严肃，让他皱眉思考了一会，随后他透过镜面对我说：“如果真有那一天，那也只能凑合过着，总会有真正穷途末路的时候吧。”

        他忽然转过身，认真地看向我，那双眼睛弯起来时总是水光斑斑，笑意比暖春还甜。“那还好是我们两个。”他补充道。

        我愣了愣，也回以他一个笑容。我没问他最后那句话是什么意思，也没提醒他多做心理准备，只是在出门前从他衣柜里给他多带了件黑色皮夹克，然后一路沉默，并肩走到停车库。

        “这也太扯了吧。”

        我将车停在路边，看向那个坐在副驾驶给母亲拨去电话无果后崩溃地抱着头哀嚎的男人。他看到了僵直的社区保安，两只撕咬着彼此却不再动弹的橘猫，以及街边种种被时间冻结的生命与物体。我向他解释，这事大概在我醒来之前就发生了，目前为止我查遍了通讯录，也发过朋友圈，甚至冒险发了微博，就连微博也没有半个活粉跑出来回应我。他是我暂时唯一能联络到的人。

        “那为什么会是我们两个……”他还没从这件荒唐事里缓过神来。

        “我也不明白。”

        “难道我在做梦？”他小声嘟囔着，突然伸过手来，“你用力咬一下。”

        于是我照他说的做了。

        “你是猪吗，咬那么重干嘛！”

        “不是你叫我用力吗，现在怎么这么难伺候。”

        “喂还有口水，你自己擦掉。”唐禹哲满脸嫌弃地再次把手送到我眼前，但见我不搭理他，便背过手自作主张把口水擦在我的衬衫上。

        我随口骂了他一句，他像是才注意到我今天穿的黑色衬衫，将我从头至尾打量一遍，连裤腰上的鳄鱼纹皮带也没有放过：“欸？今天穿这么心机，原本有约会？”

        “通告啦约什么会，除了你还有谁可以约，你来给我介绍？”我现在真想给他翻白眼，这臭小子又不是不知道我单身多久了。

        “那不就约我喽。”唐禹哲说笑道。

        我也只能当他是说笑，他在听明白我话里的暧昧意味这方面从来没有任何长进。原本我打算带他去餐厅吃点好吃的，但我们开车转了好几条街，没碰到一家能正常营业的餐厅。

        我们大步踏进超市，装走满满两袋零食以及几瓶红酒。我们走到收银台留下数量远超账单的百元纸币，压低帽子冲摄像头打了个招呼，等走出超市门口，我们才想起来，唐禹哲家里的电器能正常运作，我们完全可以买些食材回家自己煮饭吃。但当“末日”二字深深敲进颅腔的时候，我想没几个人还会把注意力放在新鲜食材上。

        吃饱喝足以后，我带唐禹哲去我公司和隔壁演播厅转了一圈，说实话我是因为害怕一个人。整幢高楼人影寥寥，是我从未见过的空旷，而楼里为数不多的那几个人还如同死尸般纹丝不动。

        下一秒我在心里为我的冒犯而道歉。

        唐禹哲倒显得颇有兴致。他来过这里许多回，有时来赶通告，有时来探班朋友，他也给我探班过几回，那是以前刚红火起来的事，我们经常给对方加油打气。后来各自越来越繁忙，圈子也越交越广，来给禹哲探班的朋友里也逐渐出现我不认识的人物。

        化妆间里空无一人，寂静得不像话，黑暗从四个角落席卷而来，将他包裹得密不透风。我很想知道，此时此刻他看得见吗，看得见眼前的梳妆台吗，看得见沙发上某个艺人遗落的米色披肩吗？还是同我一样，眼里最终只会剩下散发着炽烈光芒的对方？

        “我从来没见过这么安静的化妆间。”黑暗中他的声音穿透我的耳膜，“平常都是各种各样的噪音，有人唱歌，有人用吹风机，化妆师会跟你聊天，还有助理在旁边不停碎碎念。”

        “现在好像全世界真的只剩下我们两个，什么都不见了。”他说。

        “难道不是吗。”我将身体倚靠在梳妆台旁，打量起他朦胧的背影轮廓，我感觉到有什么情绪开始刮挠我的胸腔和喉咙，它分明是想要冲破那层厚厚壁垒。

        “现在的确只剩我们两个人。”

        片刻后，我咬字清晰地确认了这个事实。在他还没察觉不妥时，我走上前去，伸手从他背后环住了他的腰身。“让我抱抱你。”我趴在他耳边低声说，我的鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的侧颊和耳廓，试图将体内无处释放的热量传递给他，如果他能感觉到，就那么一点，一点也好。

        他没有拒绝我。从进入了无光明的区域，直至迈出大楼日光重新照射到我们皮肤，他没有说半个不字。糟糕的是他对此也同样只字未提，仅仅用“没事这种情况很快就会过去”这样的无用安慰来搪塞我对他的一切感情发泄和亲昵。

        他就是个爱耍花招的小骗子。无论是夺走我的感情，还是安慰我这事，因为夜晚降临后事情也依然没有丝毫转机。

        车窗外云霞将城市染得火红，紫色阴翳一点点融化在地平线，化为一滩滩墨水。唐禹哲这会儿坐在驾驶座，说是要带我去逛逛河滨公园散散心。

        我说我还没疯掉，用不着他这么排忧解难。他握住方向盘笑骂起来：“你是没疯掉，要不是医院都没人看诊我才懒得带你去公园，我看你不是发烧就是妄想症。”

        “妈的你也太毒了吧，发烧还给你做好吃的，妄想症还整天陪你打电动聊微信逛艺术展哦？你能不能有点良心。”我连安全带也没扣，双手抱在胸前懒懒地看他。

        “喂打电动跟妄想症有什么联系，明明是你自己买的新游戏机叫我陪你玩的好吗？”

        “那后来不是你天天赖我家玩吗。”

        “好好，懒得跟你吵。”

        我看他皱着眉头还无意识地撅起了嘴，突然觉得好笑，沉默了一会又对他说道：“喜欢的话我把我那台送你，我再买一个不就好了。”

        他转过头来瞥了我一眼：“给我用旧的自己买新的？谢谢你哦。”

        “直接给你送台新的也可以啊，但你要答应我一件事情。”

        “好了我开玩笑啦，这段时间想玩了先去你那里可以吗，我说不定什么时候搬新家，所以一直没买。”他话音停止后目的地也到达了。

        而很快我也意识到，原来仅仅买游戏机这么普通渺小的一件事，现在也不一定能够实现。谁知道第二天醒来又有谁会随着地球停止运转呢。

        唐禹哲说这是他最常来的一个河滨公园，夜晚行人比较稀疏，也鲜少有因人类活动而制造出的嘈杂噪音。我当然也来过这，我们去年年初还一起带妈妈来逛过，除去园内的惬意环境外，我依稀记得街对面好像有家餐馆做的蚵仔面线特别好吃。

        但今夜肯定是享受不到了。我心想。

        我们坐在河畔石阶上，尝试沉浸其中，当城市陷入一片漆黑，月亮星辰便在这时候显得格外皓丽了。夜风也还活着，徐徐吹动他的衣襟和刘海。

        我见他百无聊赖地从地上捡起一块小石子，侧身朝河面丢去，噗通声响了三下。他回过头来看我时的模样让我觉得整个世界都有那么几分不真实，就连眼前尚可触摸的他，看起来也那样不真实。

        他就坐在离我一尺之隔的地方，歪着头打量我：“你在想什么？”

        我背倚台阶，反手撑在地面，观察那些星星跟我们做躲躲藏藏的游戏：“我在想……我到底是死了还是活着。可能大家根本什么事都没有，出事的是我，就连你，我也不确定你是不是真实存在。是我潜意识知道自己会孤独所以才创造出这个你吗？”

        “白痴。”他嘴角微动，隐隐浮现笑容。当我沉溺在那迷人的笑里久久忘记回应的时候，他已经半躺下身来，随我一起仰望星空。“其实你想的我也有想过，这到底是谁的世界，我的，你的，还是他们的？但我根本想不通，因为地球还是这个鬼样子，什么都不回应。”

        他撑起身子看向我，这时候我们之间几乎只有十公分的距离：“那我问你，如果我有一支枪，你猜我会做什么？”

        “什么？”我问。

        “当然是离开这个世界。”他笑了起来，做出举枪手势，指尖抵在我太阳穴，“嘭——反正它早就宕机了，这样活着多没意思。”

        “说的也是，那你可要带我一起走。”

        “那你呢？如果你有一把枪，或者，不是现在，放在以前你会怎么做？”

        “我？我会射穿太阳。”

        “无聊死了，歌词不算。”

        他扫兴地推开我身子，送我一个白眼。我忍不住大笑起来，笑声在这阒寂的夜里很快变得干涩。远处的钟塔屹立在层层黑纱中岿然不动，仿佛在监视我们的一言一行，当然它实际上也不再工作了——即使一整天下来我们做了不少能够应对这种状况的事情，可当这些念头偶尔从头颅里冒出来时，也很难不让自己陷入沮丧。

        我再次向唐禹哲证明了自己从不做多余准备，他在我的注视下终于穿上那件黑色皮夹克。冷风拂凉石阶的温度，细小石砾摩擦着我的手掌，起初我没那么在意，仍然撑着身子偷偷捕获那人的一颦一笑，但看得越久，那些细微疼痛便好像越多地慢慢往心里钻去。

        我决定减少一些疼痛，于是拍拍双手藏进衣兜：“你不觉得那首歌和我们现在的情况很像吗？”

        可是意料之外，疼痛没有减少半分。唐禹哲几度皱起眉头：“有吗？除了世界停止运转。”

        我点点头，决定换种方式减轻疼痛。我缓缓凑到他身边，伸手箍住他腰腹不准他动弹，将脑袋搭在他的肩颈处：“当然，还有好多好多。”

        “大东你……”他紧咬唇齿，面露难色。

        “我怎么了？”

        “你是什么意思，不对，你先放开我。”

        他拉住我的小臂扯了半天，脸都憋得通红，我猜想他这时候应该才意识到健身的重要性。但太晚了，谁让他老偷懒不愿意跟我去健身房，这会后悔当然来不及了。

        “放开可以，我想先听听看你觉得我是什么意思。”我突然想看他究竟会是何种反应。体内的疲惫与亢奋一并袭来，就像是多年背负的沉重包袱终于被卸下，要打开看看里面装着什么宝贝的那一刻。他装傻也不是一回两回，就让我在今晚也做一次混蛋吧。

        他显然被我这幅鲜有的混蛋态度惹怒了：“汪东城你到底想做什么？”

        我一咬牙，决定混蛋到底：“我说想做什么你就让我做什么吗？”

        “那你想做什么？”

        他问出口后脸色便迅速由青转红，像是在后悔刚刚问出的话，抿紧嘴唇做了好几个吞咽动作。就算我和他没有那十几年交情，我也不可能看不出他全身透露的紧张情绪。

        “干嘛这么紧张？”我笑了起来。“我又不会吃你，就算想吃你，也会等你同意的。”

        我觉得我就是败在他那双楚楚可怜又勾人的眼睛底下，即使是现在，他也没有停止勾引我。“哪有紧张。”他被我松开后不自在地挠了挠后颈，“我是怕你真的发烧，现在又没有医生看。”

        “那你帮我看看。”我说。

        他倒是很听话地伸过手来，覆在我额头认真探了几番，大概也没摸出什么结果，刚要收回手时，却被我一把紧紧抓住。

        我把他拉向自己怀里，感受他结实的腰身在我臂弯里逐渐变得柔软温顺。这次我闭上眼睛，没再放开他，并确保自己的嘴唇离他越来越近。当我已经贴近到能感受到那人的温热气息时，遥远的西北方向倏然传来一阵深沉悦耳的钟声，打破了这维持已久的静寂。

        没来得及数钟声敲响了几下，我蓦地睁开眼睛，发现唐禹哲也正迟疑地睁大双眼环顾这个世界。四周逐渐燃起的灯辉落在他的发肤和眼底，光影斑驳，水光依稀，对我来说仿佛这会儿才是那个虚幻的时空。

        “……”

        这一瞬间我感觉到自己那颗阴暗可耻的心被明灯照耀得无所遁形，我有点不知所措地看向他，同时满腔无处释放的热情与欲望还在不停敲打着我的躯体。我深吸了口气，问他：“我还可以继续吗？”

        他的目光重新聚焦在我身上，下一秒他拉住我的衣领，亲吻了我的嘴唇。

        我迅速紧紧搂住他，伸出舌头敲开他的唇齿，任凭自己的唾液与他交缠在一起，他的舌头与口腔像果冻般柔软清凉，湿腻腻的味道融化在舌尖。我吞下不知是他还是自己的口水，仿佛也要把他整个人一并吞吃入腹。这前所未有的满足感令我血脉偾张，欲望亟亟钻往下身皆朝一处汇涌。

        而他也吞吃着我的气息与津液，从喉咙间发出几不可闻的哼吟。

        伴随着复苏归来的钟声与灯辉，那个正常的世界也终于回来了吗？抑或是我们回到了正常的世界？看上去是这样，但我或许一辈子也搞不清楚。

        后来某天我问唐禹哲，那时候是真打算和我一起离开这个世界吗。他告诉我：“当然不了，我说过如果剩下的是我们两个，我会跟你走到真正穷途末路的时候。”

        他坐躺在我客厅的沙发上，背后垫着两个咖啡色靠枕，手里是他最爱的那台游戏机。他衣不蔽体，腰腹半露，两条白花花的长腿从裤衩里钻出来挂在沙发扶手上晃来晃去。

        我暗骂一声，放下手里原本在整理的一些文件合同，大步走去。我遮挡住电视屏幕，俯身凑向他身前：“你还记不记得你上次问我的，如果我有一支枪，我会怎么做？”

        “你会怎么做？”他一头雾水看向我。

        “那我先告诉你，我的确有一支枪，待会可别说我欺负你。”我捏住他的下巴，忍不住笑起来，“我当然会让你尝尝它的厉害啊。”

        接着唐禹哲的手便被我抓在手里探往我两腿之间尤为火热的位置。耳边立刻充满了他的怒吼和咒骂，我不为所动，继续将那胀得发疼的肉棒送往他手中，也将自己的全部真心统统送到他跟前。

        每一天，每一天，我都愿意把自己开膛破肚展现在他眼前，他不厌其烦地拆开我，像拆开我往常为他精心准备的礼物。他拆开我的身体和灵魂，然后用他独有的热度包裹我，浸入我的四肢百骸，让我知道我们都不再孤独。

        而好笑的是很久以前，我竟然还犹豫过该选择面对末日还是选择面对他。你看，我们也算经历过时光的尽头了。

 

 

**END**


End file.
